Escaping Neverland (HookKillian x OC)
by humanhazzard
Summary: Wendy, John and Micheal Darling returned to Neverland after the unfortunate death of there parents. When they discover that Peter is not the hero they once belived he was, they escape from Pan and the lost boys to try to find a way off of neverland, when they get captured by hooks pirates but maybe this will work in the favour (Note wendy is not my creation but is my version)
1. Chapter 1

Running, all we could do was keep running as far as are legs would carry us. Neverland hand never seemed as damgerous as it does right now, then again when I was a teenager I never realised what a monster Peter was...I always though he saved me the first time and welcomed me with open arms when we returned. But now everything had changed.

"Micheal come on we cant slow down we dont have the time" I turned to see my younger brother Micheal only 15 , struggling to get through the large vines and roots growning from the floor, contorting then around his Slim frame. John, my other younger brother at age 19, pulled his small silver dagger from his belt and slashes the vines freeing Micheal from the entrapment of the nature around him.

"I cant keep running, it to much, where do we run too, there no where we can go, they say that no one leaves unless he wants them too" Micheal had keeled back over to the forest floor. It was as I began walking towards him I realised the burning sensation in my own legs as the lactic acid began to build making my knees week and stiff. As much as I didnt want to admit it but Micheal was right, no one could leave unless Peter allowed it, but that want about to stop me, I had to find a way to get my brothers and I back to england safley, away from here. This was my fault, I was the one who convinced them to return to neverland, although I was compleatly unaware of what we would return to, if I hadnt made the choice we wouldnt be in this mess. I start beging to scount around while John helped Micheal back to his feet.

"Down here, there my old hide away, not even peter knows where it is, we can rest there till morning" I proclaimed. Both my brothers looked towards me as I began straning my back moving a large bolder away from tree that was hiding my underground hide away, i used it for when being the only girl here became to much and I needed some space to be alone with my thoughts.

"quickly both of you get in" I said. John walked towards the entrance with Micheal leaning on his shoulder. Once they had both entered I slipped my way into the hole in the tree, and began pulling the bolder back to keep are location a secret. It was pitch black in there untill I see a small light, John had pulled his lighter from his pocket to give us some chance of visablity. I feel across the walls remembering I would hang a fire burning lantern by the entrance. Eventually I feel my hands grasp it and toss it to John so he can light it and lead are way down the tunnels into the hide away.

Once we make are way through the tunnels into the small but resonalble spaced room. John places Micheal down in the corner and began lighting the other lanterd to illuminate the room. I remember having some bread kept in the boxes, i scamper through the boxes and discover a small loaf of bread wrapped in a pasley cloth. I then discovered the bread was stone solid but its all we had for the time being till the morning.

"Wendy when did you find the time to make this place ?" Micheal spoke softly.

"When you spend so much time on a Island with a bunch of boys, you find things to occupy your time" I laughed into that sentance. I began building this place when I was 13 , the first time we came here and still used it to this day and updated and im now at the age of 23. The 4 month that we have been here since we left once are are parents had died started off fine but now im relived to have worked so hard on my little hide away because this way he wouldnt find us.

"Its all well and good having this place to spend the night in secret but what are we going to do? I mean peter wont stop looking for us" John said with a sad tone in his voice. I began to think about this prodicoment, I really dont know where we go from here, I bearly knew if are escape was going to be sucesful. I begin pacing the room feeling both of my brothers eyes on me. Being the eldest they look towards me to always have aplan, but this time I dont...then suddenly a lightbulb hits me in the face

"magic beans" I say faintly

"come agian" John questioned

"After the great battle between the humans and the giants Jack the Giant killer burried some magic beans in Neverland to hide from the giants knowing the would destroy them, he was going to come back for them but if I remember he died before had the chance, that means there still here, if we find them we can use them to make a portal to get away" I breathed inwards because of the lack of breath i took while explaining my idea. John and Micheal looked to eachother in though

"will that really work" Micheal asked

"it has to, we have no other option" I assured my brother. we began descussing where we would being looking in the morning, and how it was better to stay togther we didnt want Peter capturing any of us and using that as leverage. After about a hour of talking Micheal had fallen fast asleep, he needed it after the day we have had. John came and sat next to me and I reseted my head on my brother shoulder.

" You know, this isnt your fault Wendy, you didnt know that Peter really had a dark heart, none of us did" he comforted me. He was right I didnt know but as the older sibling I feel its my duty to protect my family.

"Either way, ill get us out of here ...i promise" I reassured my brother "now get some sleep tomorow be a long day"

John layed down and evetually driffted off. Even though I know nobody knows of my hide aways excistance I didnt want to risk a intrustion. Tomorow I hoped to be the day we get away from here


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had rose over Neverland. We all began crawling out of the gap in the tree from the hide away. John scouted the area to make sure it was safe for us to moved forward.

"all clear" John whispered. Me and Micheal then began following shorty behind. I was nervous but I wouldnt show my brothers that, as the older sibling its my job to keep calm and make sure that there both ok. We began walking through the forrest of neverland, we had decided to follow around every inch of the island to find these bean. I pulled a small golden plated compass from my denium shorts pocket. This was a treasure I had descoved on the island. This was no ordanairy compass , it was a enchanted compass that had the power to guide you to what ever your heart desiers and right now I desire to get my brothers as far away from this places as possible and to do that I have to find those beans.

"the compass is pointing towards the east of the island" I told my brothers "we should keep heading forward to the beach and walk around, that will be the quucker and safer than walking though the forrest lands". Micheal turned towards me with a look of concern on his face.

"but the beaches thats where the mermaids and pirates are, how is that safter?" he proclaimed.

"We know this island like the back of are hands, we can out smart a bunch of overgrown fish and rum intoxicated pirates, if we go though the forrest , then Peter and the lost boys have more of a chance of finding us, they stay clear of the beachs 90% of the time making it safer" I was once again out of breath from not stopping to take a breath while explaining my theory. My brothers put the trust in me and we began making are way to the beaches in search for those magic beans, are one way home.

After a few hours of cutting though vines and tripping over tree roots we finally saw the white sands of laggoona beach. Micheal and John both looked to eachother and then turned to me and smiled. I knew exactly what they wanted to do, we been traveling for so long and running so much they both deserved some time to take a rest. I smiled back at them and nodded. I was barley able to say be careful as the both went charging towards the water. Micheal tackled John down the sea bed and created a enormous splash. I giggled, with are safty being in danger we havent had a lot of time to just act as a family, besides i could keep watch for danger while they had there little bit of fun.

"Come on Wendy, the waters great" Micheal yelled at the top of his voice. I looked towrds my brothers as they gazed at me waiting for me to join them just like when we where children. I shook my head and saw the disapointment in there eyes. As much as i wanted to i couldnt I had to make sure that the area was safe, I didnt want to risk capture, risk the chanse of never finding those magic beans.

MIcheal and John looked at eachother for a moment before jumping out of the water and running towards me, I wish i had realised sooner what they where about to do and I would have run but unfortunatly me feet failed me on this ocassion. John grabbed my arms and Micheal grabbed my legs and lifted me from the sand. I beging to stuggle within there grasp but being mainly raised in the outdoors both my brothers where rather strong.

"I swear to god im going kill you both" I laughed. Once we neared the water they began swining me and counted to three before tossing me into the water. I felt the the water rush up my body as the I hit the sea bed. The smell of salt water filled my nose. I pushed myself upwards and took a breath as I was finally able to reach oxegen.

I turn to look at my brother both holding there stomache in fits of laughter. I cupped my hand and splashed some water into Micheals face. This cause a all out war between three of us, splashing in the water. For the first time in a long time we where having fun and actully being normal people even if it was just for a few moments. After a while of throughing water at eachother we all stepped out of the water compleatly soaking wet. I rung the water from my hair and collapsed onto the soft white sand, followed by my brothers. I turned to look at Micheal and saw him smiling as the sun beamed down on his face. I then turned my head to John and saw the same look on his face. For the first time in a long time i felt i was doing right by my brothers and was making the sittuations slightly easier to deal with,even if it was only for a moment...then that moment ended.

"LAND HOE" we all jumped up looking towards where the loud shout had come from. I saw a large boat pulling up to the sand and many men beging to ake to the shaw.

"Pirates" John whispered. I grabbed my brothers by the hands and ran with them towards the trees at the start of the forest. we gathered and hide.

"dont make a sound"


	3. Chapter 3

My breath was hevey, my hands are shaking. I keep telling myself that it was ok, I mena I had encountered pirates before this was nothing new to me, we would battle them all the time when we went on adventures with Peter, but this was diffrent. even though Peter is a monster, back then he was always there to protect us, but he wasnt here this time it was just me, my brothers and are wits.

"what do we do?" John whispered. I looked towards my brothers both of them standing strong as they always did, I alaways proud of them for never letting there fears get the best of them. I peered around the branches of the trees to get a better view of the beech. One hand grasping the branch the other clasping the hilt of my short sword. The beech was now filled with pirates, the entire crew of a ship standing there, we where by far out numbered and fighting wasnt a option we where sure to be defeated no matter how strong we where as a team.

"we need to get out of here, there a little opening in the trees over, we need to get there quickly a quitly with out them noticing us". My brother nodded in agreement to me. I looked once more towards the beach to check if the pirates where looking towards are location. Just as i was about to turn to my brothers to tell them it was time to run I heard a muffled scream coming from behind.

I rapidly turn my head to see Micheal struggling with man twice his size and hight , a pirate damit they spotted us. I draw my sword and swing for the large man catching his arm making him realse Micheal from his grip.

"RUN" I yelled. We all began running from behind the trees towards the gap in the forest, but to no avail. More pirates had surounded the area, we didnt have any other choice but to fight are way out of this sittuation. The sound of metal clashing againt eachother as we went back and forth with are swords, fighting for are freedom to get home. The pirate my sword made contact with must have been a ammature as I disarmed him immediatly, unfortunatly my brothers didnt have such luck. I turned to see if they where ok but the both stood there with swords to there throat.

"Drop the cutlass or this pretty white sand will turn a lovely shade of scarrlett curtosy of your brothers" The Large pirate from before snarled to me as he pressed his sword closer to John throat. I shifted my eyes to evey point of the beach trying to figure out a way out of this but to no avail, i had failed.

I droppped my sword and heard as it made a thud into the sand below. I then felt the all to unfamiliar feeling a steal pressed between my sholders blades as I heard the amature pirate requesting me to walk. I moved me feet slowly feeling the defat all through my body. my joint where aching and my limbs felt hevey, i could not help to think if i had done my job, stayed on look out then we would still be on are way to finding the beans. With in moments we had reached the the sand near the ship, where even more pirates where waiting for us.

"The Jolly Rodger" John mumbled. I looked towards him dreading the words that just left his lips. I looked towards the boat to see the words "Jolly Rodger" hand been carved into the wood of the ship. I knew what would happen next, when i was a young girl there where many times I captavie of this ship. and everytime I was saved but i dont think that will be the case this time.

"Aye captain we've caught are selves a couple of lost boys and some girl he'er" The large pirate sneered.

Suddenly the crowd of pirates seperated as if they where making a path for someone, and of course they where. The thud of the leather boots acorss the sand was a all to familiar a sound. The dark hair and the cockey smile upon his lips and to top it all of the signature hook that sat where a right hand used to be. Captain Hook, it had been all to long since i had run into his path, and yet some how not long enough.

"well well well boys look like weve found ourselves something to pratice are swords on" Hook said before there was a loud erupion of laughter from the pirate crew standing behind him.

"Search them, see what treause they have aquired" suddley I felt a pair of hands running themselves over my body, through my torn jacket pockets and ripped shorts. was hoping they wouldnt find the compass but to my displeasure they found it Immediatly.

"Here Cap'tain, some kind of golden compass" the amature said,tossing the compass towards Hook. Hook held the compass between his fingers and looked at it with intreaged eyes, eyes that lead themselves to make contact with my own gaze.

"You Girl, where did you enquire a compass with such abilities" he asked, knowing what the compass was.

"A compass?" I stated "Ive know idea what your talking about, that you hold there is nothing more than a thimble" I knew once those workds had left my mouth Hook would realise who I really was, as did my brother but i belived that it may play to my advantage. Hooks eyes lite up and his mouth created a cocky smile.

"Wendy Darling, who would have though that the young bratty little Wendy would have grown up in to such a pretty face" I was unsure as to weather he was serious or just mocking me. Either way i just brushed it off.

"so that must be your bratty brother, John and Micheal" he said " and I though you all left this place for good".

"we where just leaving before you filthy pirates inturupted us" John yelled to hook.

"now now john, do you really want to start a issue when there a man with a sword to your throat" he smiled

"what do we do with them Captain" the amature pirate asked the hook handed man. Hook finally took his eyes away from me to answer the pirate.

"we have no use for them, just kill them send Pan a message" he stated. Hook begain walking towards me and placked his cold metal hook underneath my chin " although I would have like to show you my private sword before hand". I turned my head away from the metal touch. But death wasnt a option. thats where my quick wit came into play

"we ran from Peter, we left without his permission, sending him a message by killing us would be far to simple, beside he would have no reason to come to you if you didnt have somthing he wants back ...me" I stated

"So what I spare you, take you aboard my ship, and wait for Pan to come and save you" Hook said making the crew below in laughter once more.

" Why is captain hook to scared, cause killing us to me seems like the cowards way to get revenge on somone" I said with a slight sly smile. I could see that cogs turning in Hooks head as that usual cocky smile appeared upon his lips.

"well it would be a shame to waste such a beautiful young think " he mocked once more "take them aboard and lock them up, i want somone guarding at all time, anyone who lets them escape will walk the plank" and with hooks orders i felt the amature nudge his blade between my sholders once more leading me aboard the ship.


	4. Chapter 4

The chain shakled around my ankles where being to cause me some discomfort. Hours had past since our capture and having the three of us chained up inside a tiny cell was starting to get rather uncomfortable. The gentle rocking of the boat and the sound of the waves crashing across the sides of the boat was some how calming to me, yet i didnt understand why, i had just been kidnapped by a bunch of blood thirsty pirates and yet i was more at ease than i had been in a very long time. Micheal had just awoken from his long sleep, letting out a almight groan. His leg proceeded to flail into my ribs and caused me to wince.

"sorry wendy, there not much room to streach when your a prizonor" Micheal Apologised. I smiled back at him confiriming that was alright. I held my ribs as i stood up to look out of the small porthole that was in are cell. Looking out and seeing nothing but ocean. Although i knew we had not left neverland I was revlived to at lease be away from the island giving us more time before Peter descovered are where abouts. I turned towards the bars of our cell, to see Smee, Hooks trusted and incompitant first mate sitting out side of the cell door. It seems as though he had pulled the short straw of watching over us and making sure we couldnt escape. My thoughts where then inturupted by Smee god awful snoring.

"so, how do you plan on getting us out of this one" John questioned as he looked towards me. I looked back at him trying to create some elabrate plan of how we where to escape this ship that was floating in the middle of Neverland waters. I looked back down to my shakles, lifting my leg ever so slightly making the chains rattle. I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I dont know, John" I replied. It wasnt the answer he wanted but it was the truth, I had no idea how we would escape. I could have conjured up some silly plan to calm there nerves but I refuse to lie to my brothers.

"The what wendy? were just stuck here till Peter eveatable figures out Hook captured us and takes us back there ?" Micheal asked. I sat down next to him and placed my hand on his shoulder

" I wont let that happen I promise" I said softly to my brother " At least were away from the shore, we got more time to plan away home, besides id rather be locked up on a pirate ship than risk Peter finding us"

My brother didnt want to agree with the stament but they new i was right in what i had said.

"maybe we could..." but before John could finish the words he was saying there was a raging crash sending us flying into the cell walls. Smee was also awoke from his slumber by this. I got back up to my feet and looked out of the porthole but before I had the chance to see anything there was another crash into the boat knocking me back to the floor. This time I gripped to the metal of the porthole and held myself there as the boat tossed harder each time. I saw them and new imediatly that the Jolly Rpodger was in danger.

"Mermaids" I said to my brothers. I stumbled from the porthole to the cell bars where Smee was gripping onto. I grasped his hand and he turned towards me.

"Let me above deck, I can help" I yelled at him

"Captain orders you cant leave your cell incase of escape" Smee replied to me

"From the force were being thrown around there to many mermaids out there for you to out run them, they will tear this ship apart, I can help I can get them to leave but please you need to let me out" I said with confidance in my voice.

"How"

Flashback

I was strolling through the forest by myself, Peter John and Micheal had been searching for some place to hide the treasure that they had recently equired. As much as I enjoy there company some times being the only girl he can be a annoyance and i cherrish these alone times. I found my self at the end of the forest and had entered Mermaid Lagoon, a very beautiful and tranquil place but also dangerous, mermaids are very visius if they want to be. I was walking along the golden sand when all of a sudden I heard a rustling noise and somthing crying out for help. i ran towards where i beilived the noise was coming from and found a mermaid trapped in what I belived was a Fishing Net. I walked towards the mermaid slowly, she turned and noticed me. She began hissing and spitting at me think I was the one to trap her. Even though i knew mermiads where dangerous there still the most angleic creatures. I slowley pulled my dager from my belt.

"Hold still ill get you out" I told looked at me with confusion but she stopped thrashing around enough for me to be able to cut the ropes in whitch she had been trapped in. I liffed the ropes away from her and helped her back into the water.

"you spared my life, why ?" she asked

"Not all humans are bad people, now you should go before whoever trapped you comes back" I told her. As i looked away from her i could see a abundance of mermaids looking towards me, if i didnt know mermaids better i would say they seemed greatful

"what is your name" the mermaid asked

"Wendy" I replied. she pulled a small shell from under the water and handed it to me.

"Thank you for your kindness Wendy, in return we bestow upon you this song, if you ever need are help sing it and we shall come, we are enternaly greatfull to you"

End of Flashback

My brothers and I clambered up on to the decks of the ship as the waves began to toss arder and harder. The crew where in panic straping everything down, shooting harpoons into the waters below. I look over and see Hook trying to conroll the ship to the best of his abilities. I run towards his falling a few times due to the unsteadness of the ship. Once i reach him I grab onto the wheel to steady myself

"I can help but you need to call your men off from attack" I yelled to him over the noise

"What so you can have chance to escape love, no chance" he replied

"you have mere minutes before this ship is torn apart, call them off and I can give you a chance to sale away, I wont try to run, Trust me " Hook and I exchanged a look to eachother, are eyes met and i pleaded to him in that stare to let me save this ship.

"CeaseFire" Hook Yelled

"But captain" a short man replied

"I said Ceasefire" Hook reiterrated.

He looked back towards me. looking back in to my eyes, almost making some sort of concetion with me.

" This better work" he says. I step out into the centre of the boat and close my eyes, steading the waves with my mind. I take a deep breat and begin to sing the words given to me by the mermaid long ago.

Her eyes where like a winters moon

that lights the traverler way

Her smile was like a summers bloom

that burts the faids away

my love is night

my love is day

my love she is my world

The crashing into the ship ceease and the waves became steady once more. I ran to the edge of the boat a peered over the side to see all the mermaids looking up at me, and then I locked eyes with her, the mermaid i saved all those years ago. She smiled to me and did what I can only figure was a curtsy, I returned this as a sign of respect and then all of a sudden the mermaids swam back to shore. I turned back to see a look of amazment on the crews face.

"How did you know that would work love?" I turned to see hook with a bufuddled look upon that charming face of his. I smirked

"The mermaids are friends of mine, if they knew i was aboard the ship they would sease attack" I answered. All of a sudden I felt a burly man grab me from behind and pin my hands behind my back. I looked at Hook.

"No gratatude then, I just saved your bloodyship" I yelled

"As much as I am greatful you still are a prisoner love, besides now I know of such a gift your far more that just a pretty face" He smiled at me causing the crew the cheer with him. I looked aroun the surounding and could see that he had lost men durning the attack and it gave me a idea

"How about this, youve lost men whitch means your down crew members till you find a port. as a repayment for my gift of saving your ship, my brother work as part of the crew" I proclaimed

"Wendy?" John asked very confused

"There not chained up and there not treated as prisnors, there treated like crew, and ill go back to the cell on my own, that way if they try anything to escape you have me as leverage, you owe me that at least Hook...what do you say, Deal ?"

Hook looked at me with that signature charming smile of his, he stepped towards me.

"Deal"


	5. Chapter 5

"Wendy what are you up to? why make that deal with Hook" John asked while he was visiting me in my cell. I looked upwards towards my brother while leaned against the bars. I understood his confusion but it was all part of a slow progressing plan.

"Well this cell is rather small and I wasnt coping very well with very little leg room" I jested to him. This was recvived with a look of annoyance on my brothers face.

"Very funny, but seriously Wendy, why make us part of a pirate crew, what the plan here" this time i knew John would except nothing but the truth of what I was planning.

"Gaining there trust, making it seem like you guys are one of them and figuring out the ins and outs of every part of this ship, that way you can feed the info back to me and i can plan us a escape root, you and Micheal are my eyes and ears abouve deck". I said to my brother. He looked at me and smiled a wide and toothy smile

"Thats brillient, how didnt I see that" John questioned

"You learn little brother" I laughed back to him. Before anything more could be said, Smee had returned down the the Brig looking for John's where abouts. He looked towards us before speaking.

"Captain needs you back on deck " He peered towards the door to check no one was there "you can come back and see your sisiter later tonight"

John nodded his head and then gave me a parting glance before heading back on deck. Smee let him pass and then walked over towards my cell, hudding himself down into the chair that was located near by.

"So im guessing your the one babysitting me again today Smee" I said to him. Smee turned towards me and gave me a look, he then glanced to the door and back to me, as if he was on edge about somthing.

"Im not suposed to talk to you, im not ment to let your brothers down here either" he stated. I wonder , why did Smee let John and Micheal see me if it was against orders. Even since I was a young girl , Smee and always had some kindness that you dont see with the majority of pirates. When we would be captured before he would always bring us food and water even though he was never instruchted to.

"thank you Smee" I said. He looked back towards me "I know you letting my brothers down here could cause a mulitude of issues for yourself, but you let them anyway, i thank you for that"

Smee smiled, i think he appreciated the gratatude , being part of a pirate crew I can gather he isnt used to reciving praise very often from his captain. He looked back towards the stairs, once again to make sure nobody was there. He reached down into his leather stachel and pulled out somthing that had been wrapped in a white piece of cloth.

"Here" he said, handing me the clothed iteam between the bars of my cell. I slowly unraveled the cloth to reveal some bread and a small piece of cheese. "Its all I was able to scrap together, i hope its enough"

I smiled at him thanking him for this small gesture of kindness. I hungrly sunk my teeth into the bread, I had not eatten in day and was considering cutting of a limb if i didnt recive food soon. After I had finished I wiped the crumbs from my lips with the piece of cloth. I looked towards Smee who was now shuffling a deck of cards, while he watches over prisonairs he normally carries cards to play solitair with. He looked over towards me.

"Do you know how to play go fish?" he asked. I just smiled to him.

Time passes

Smee and I had been playing go fish for what seemed like hours, If anyone had to watch me I was glad it was smee, it almost as if i had made a fried through this unpleasnt circumstance.

"Why did you leave the camp" I looked up to see Smee's questioning eyes, wonder why we had made the choice to leave neverland. I took a deep breath preping myself for the other questions i would envertable have to answer.

"My parents died a year ago, I told my brothers that neverland was the place that we belonged in, after we got here and i saw what has become of Peter, i know now that this was a bad idea from the start" I said sorrofully.

" I always though you and Pan" He paused for a moment " you know ...where in love" He asked shyly

I laughed at his statment

" If locking somone in a tree house for 4 months because the said they wanted to leave, and then treating to murder there brothers if they tried to is love, then sure we where in love" I replied to Smee. Smee suddenly looked very uneasy at the statment that I had just made, clearly he didnt realise that i now knew the truth of who Peter really was.

"Did he really do that?" Smee asked

"You Know" I began " When we where children we used to play games of stealing things and hunting the animales in neverland, and when i was younger thats all it was, a game. But then when we returned and I was wiser now, we went hunting in the woods. I came across the Bunny, a pure white coat that was stained red from the blood of a wound it had recived when caught in one of Peters traps. I heard it cry out and whimper in pain and i could bring myself to hurt it. I freed it from the trap and brough it back to camp with me, I mended the wound and cleaned her, feed her untill she grew into a beautiful strong rabbit. I saved a life , I told Peter that we needed to stop hunting the animales, and showed him the rabbit and tried to tell him how beautiful nature is, and you know what he did?"

Smee looked at me compleatly mesmarised and shook his head.

"He took the rabbit ...and he snapped its neck, saying that this was his Island and he can do as he wishes, I knew all the stealing and fighting and hunting was wrong from here on out, you dont see animales in Neverland anymore.

Smee wipes his eyes after I had finished, the tale had made him cry but i would adress it, dont want to bruise his pirate reputation.

"Smee" we both turned to look towards the door to see Hook standing there, broad sholders, with hands (well hand) on his hips. "Its time to dine" He Paused "Bring some extra on your way down for are captive here"

"Aye Captain" Smee walked towards the door and up the stairs, I looked towards Hook in confusion, he never askes for food to be brought down to the Brig.

"Thank you" I said causiously

Hook nodded his head and turned back to the door.

"Im sorry Love " He said over his shoulder "about your rabbit" I blushed hard, had he been listening the entire time, I was so embarresed, but why am I embarressed that Hook heard me tale, and with that he left and i was alone in my cell.


	6. Chapter 6

A few day had passed and they sort of merged together, the same things happened every day. I would wake up in my cell, be greeted by Smee, we would play go fish or pontoon for hours and just talk, Smee was very much someone I now considered a friend, he would be instructed by Hook to bring me food and water throughout the course of the day, and John and Micheal would come a see me whenever they had the chance. Somehow this was the most pleasant capture that i could think of, even if I was locked in a cell and chained up by my ankles. I heard the door open as me and Smee where playing cards to see a the loving face of my brother Micheal walking towards us. He was glowing, this was the happiest i had seen my brother in a long time.

"Good morning Wendy, Good morning Smee" He chirped as he made his way towards us.

"Somone seems awfully happy this morning" I pointed out to him, maybe Micheal also belived this capture to be rather plesent.

"Indeed" He turned to Smee "Captain wishes to speak with you in his courters, may i speak with wendy in the mean time"

Smee nodded, placed down his cards and headed for the door

"To be continued I shouted to him as he left, he looked over his shoulder and nodded before exiting the brig.I turned towards Micheal whp had taken as seat in Smee chair. He looked at me with a large grin on his face.

"I brought you some water, you look parched" He said handing me a steal cup with some water inside. I smiled to him and then drank it all in one big gulp then handed the cup back to him.

"Have you and john descovered anythin yet?" I asked him as I wiped the droplet of water from my chin.

"Not yet but were still looking" He said. He proceeded to reach into his trouser pocket and pulled out a brass looking glass.

"Bill gave this to me, he teaching me how to be a look out on the ship" He smiled

"Bill?" I questioned

"Bill Jukes , he used to saill on The Walrus under Captain Flit, he the one with all the tattoos" Micheal informed me. I smiled to him

"So there treating you alright up there then" I asked out of curiousity.

"Yeah, for the first time in a long time I actully feel a part of somthing, they treat eachother like family up there and they taken me and john in with out question because we showed we worked hard" He had such a sence of glee in his voice that he used to have when we where kids, that excitment that had disappeared oh so long ago. All of a sudden his face began to drop

"What wrong" I asked him

"I hope Peter doesnt find us, before we have the chance to leave, I know were planning a escape but what if Peter realises were here before we have the chance" he spoke sadly, I knew I need to reasure him because i wanted him to maintain that excitment he had in his voice only moments ago.

"That wont happen, I promise to get you and your brother home again" I took his hand and held it tight hoping this would give him some reasurance.

"Its not me and John I worry for, its you Wendy, he just used me and John to prevent you from leaving him, he would just kill us, but he would take you back there and i cant bear the though of that, he is in love with you and thats dangerous for anyone who stands in his way...Pan always gets what he wants" He squeezed by hand tightly

"He doesnt love me Micheal, he wouldnt do this if he did. Im never going back to him and I wont let him touch a single hair on yours or your brother head, were going to be just fine, I promise" I hugged my brother throught the bars and hear him whisper thank you into my ear, I held him tighter making sure that he felt safe. It was the I heard the door open as Smee had returned, craddling a large amount of cloth in his hands.

"Sorry Micheal, captain needs you back on deck" Smee apologies. I placed a kiss on Micheals forhead before he left. as the door shut behind him Smee walked towards me.

"You'll be dinning with the Captain in his courters tonight" Smee said "He has asked me to give you this " He carfully slipped the mound of fabric through the bar and placed it into my hands. "Captain though it be best you had somthing clean to wear"

I unfolded the fabric and it revealed itself to be a floor length red corseted gown, with black lace details, cinched in at the waist and then puffed out as a princess garment would. I looked towards Smee incredible confused, why would Hook invite me to dine with him this evening? what possible could he want and why would he risk letting me out of my cell.

"Tell the captain that I'm sorry but I don't wish to dine with him, especially not wearing such a austintasious dress" I placed the gown onto the cell floor and looked towards Smee.

"Captain said you might say that, he said you can dine with him in his cabin and wear the dress, or you can dine with the crew...naked" Smee said blushing slightly from embarrassment.

I looked to Smee in horror at the statement he had just made.

"Fine, I suppose dressing as a princess for a night won't kill me" I answered annoyed picking the dress back up from the floor. In all honesty I didnt particular want my brothers to see me naked, but nor did i want to dine with Hook, considering i had no idea why he would wish for my company. I looked towards Smee then back to the dress

"You have one hour to get ready Wendy" Smee pointed out. He turned and left to give me some privacy, I slumped on the floor causing my chains to rattle. I took a deep breath and awaited for a hour to pass before I had to smile and play princess.


	7. Chapter 7

"come on you bastard thing" I begin trying to contort my body to be able to tighten the corset of my dress, but being so unformilar to wearing dresses now im older it becomes a bit of a prodicerment. I turn just in time to see Smee open the door and watch my as I struggle to reach the lacing of my corset. Smee stopped in his tracks and turned a beatroot shade of red obiviously beliving that he had entered at the incorect moment.

" Apologies Miss Wendy" he said with a jitter in his voice.

"Smee good timing, would you be able to lace me up, I cant reach the back of the dress" I smiled to him. He glanced at me and turned even more red. He began walking over to the cell door and pulled a large set of brass keys out of his pocket. His hands shaking, he placed one of the keys into the door after his third attemt and swung the hevey cell door open. I turned my back to him so he could see the corset, i felt his hands shaking as he began to lace me up.

"Breath Smee, its fine its only me you dont have to be nervous" I laughed to him. After that Smee was able to steady his hands and finish tightening the corset. I turned towards him.

"You look lovely Miss Wendy" He complimented

"Really I think I look like a over decorated cupcake" I jested. Smee laughed and the looked back to his keys. he pulled a small brass key from the collection then looked back to me

"If i may" He asked, refuring to the shackles around my ankles. I lifted one leg at a time and Smee unlocked my shackle, hearing the loud clang as the hit the cell floor. I rubbed the base of my ankles feeling the heat and redness from where the metal was making friction against my skin.

"Follow me Miss Wendy" he said as he turned and began walking to the door. I liffed my skirt so i could walk with ease and followed him through the door and up a set of stairs. Once we reached the top of the stairs I saw the deck of the ship, even though it was dark my eyes still stung due to being deprived of light for so maney days now. I looked around as my eyes ajusted and saw the crew, laughing away as they consumed there food and drank the ship dry of rum. I glance over to see john and Micheal also enjoying the festivities. As i kept walking John and eye locked eye. He patted Micheal on the shoulder in disbelief and began jogging towards me.

"Wendy, how ...what ...why are you dressed like that" John asked

"and how are you out of the Brig" Micheal followed up. I looked at both of my brother and smiled at how happy and content they looked, i had not seen them so chipper in a very long time.

"Hook requested for me to join him to dine tonight" I answered

"why, what does he want" John asked

"Honestly I dont ..." before I could finish speaking Smee inturupted

"Apologies but it is not wise to keep the captain waititing" Smee stated. I looked to both of my brothers and smiled at them

"Go ill be alright" I assured them. The both hugged me before returning to the group of rembucksh pirates. I continued to follow Smee down another set of stairs. Smee stopped in from of a large wooden door with intricate gold pattering, and a stain glass pannel. He knocked on the door three times before hearing that all to familiar voice saying "Enter"

"Miss Wendy is ready Captain" Smee said before opening the door to let me through. I stepped into the room to see a a large table covered in a abundance of food, my mouth watered at the sight of it. My eye continued to scan the room untill they landed upon Hook sitting at his desk whit both leather clasp boot resting on top. He stood up from the desk and walked towards me, our eyes locked the entire time.

"Thank you Smee that will be all" He said. I heard the click of the door behind me as Smee left the room. I dont know if I was feeling causious or nervous but either way my stomache was doing flips.

"You cut quite the figure in that dress" Hook charmingly complimented. "shall we" His hand flourising towards the table of food. I walked towards the table, as I was about to grasp the chair, Hook got there before me.

"Please, I am nothing if not a gentlemen" He said pulling the seat out for me to take my seat, I took the kind getsure and sat down feeling all the fabric of my dress rise up to my thighs. He walked toward his own seat at the other end of the table.

"I wouldnt have put the words gentleman and pirate together in one sentance" I stated

"What can I say im full of suprises" He repared back. "Please dig in, I assume you starving"

"How do i know you have poisened the food" I questioned, being causious about his intent of inviting me to dine with him. He leaned over the table and broke away a piece of the chicken laying in the middle of the table and proceeded to place it into his mouth, to prove the fact the food hadnt been poisened. He smiled at me, that rugged handsome smile, being the age i was when we first met i never noticed it before, but where no one ages in neverland he must have looked that way before, why was it suddenly coming to my attention. I smiled back at him and then proceeded to dive into the food putting as much of it down my throat as possible, any type of table manners had gone right out the window.

"A women with a face like a sirean but the appitite of a pirate, you really are intreging arnt you" He stated. I looked towards him, wiping the mixture of meat juices away from my lips

"what can I say im no princess" I laughed

"Indeed" He agreed. I entered another mouth full of bread down my gullet, then turned to noice Hook staring at me while quitly sipping his rum. I figited under his stair before speaking once more

"So Hook..." I said before being intrupted

"Killian"

"Im sorry?" I questioned

"My name is Killian Jones, Hook is my more colourful moniquer" He answered

"Ok ...Killian, why did you invite your captive to dine with you, I mean that not exactly normal" I asked

"we havent been to a port in some time and I was missing the company of a pretty girl" He smirked. I rolled my eyes at this statment

"And i assume this dress was a parting gift of one of those many girls you speak of so frequetly" I sacarstically answerd back.

"Aye, why jelous" He mocked

"hardly" I replied refusing to strok his large ego. "But seriously, why not just keep me in my cell with no food or water like before, why are you being so plesent now"

Hook placed his rum down on the table after one last swig, before answering my question

"After speakign with your brother, as well as overhearing what you said to Smee I was reasured that you where running from Pan and it wasnt some elabrate roos to get aboard me vessel and take anything of mine, If you are no friend of Pans then you are no enemy of mine"

I looked towards him and felt my lips curl into a smile, I couldnt help it and i was compleatly unsure as to why.

"thank you Hoo...Killian" I gratfully said

"I understand Pan is looking for you , young Micheal said you where looking passage out of Neverland, we also are seeking a way out" He paused for a moment "Sail with us and will get you where you wish to be, and as long as your aboard my ship no harm will come to you or your brother" he assured

I was dumbfounded, why was Hook being so plesent. All those time as a child hook was the evil pirate that tried to kidnap me...could Hook have been the good guy all along?

"I agree to these term, but i have one request" I proposed to him

"and whats that love" he asked.

"that you let me change out of this ridiculous dress into somthing else" Hook laughed at my propsal

"certainly not a princess are you" He stood from the table and walked towards me, offering me his hand in surestion for me to take it to help me from my chair. I took the offer graciously, feeling a slight tingle in my cheast as are hands touched. I followed him to his sleeping couters. He proceeded to let go of my hand and open a wardrobe.

"the dress happends to be the only piece of female clothing I have but im sure i have somthing to fit somone of a elegent stature" He pulled some brown trousers, belt and a white shirt with frills from the wardrobe.

"These will have to do till we reach port" he said handing me the clothing. I took them from his hands and placed them on the bed. I thanked him before beining to unlace my corset, I belived he would leave the room as i changed but he remained, this made my face become very warm. I contnued to struggle with the lace of my corset

"Bloody thing" I muttered under my breath

"here let me help you" Hook said waking towards me. Before I could object he had taken the lace from my fingers and started to losen the dress.

"thank you" I replied

"I happen to be a expert at unlacing womens corsets" He pronouced. I rolled my eyes once more.

"Oh you really are such a gentlemen" I said sarcastically. After I felt him undo the last piece of lace i began to turn so i was able to remove the dress. Unfortunatly one of the laces from the corset was hangning quite low and had tangles itself around my ankle causing me to trip and fall. Expecting to feel the hardness of the wooden floor against my face I was suprised to have a softer landing acompanyied by a pair of strong hands around my waist. I looked up to find my staring into Hooks deep blue eyesas if they were not just looking at me but seeing me.

"Dont tell me your falling for me already" He flirted not breaking eye contact.

"You wish" I said back. There was a moment of silence between us, eyes still conected, before he spoke once again.

"If I didnt know any better, Id say you wanted me to kiss you" He smiled at me, I could feel my face turning a bright shade of red, what was happening, why was my heart racing. I wasnt about to let himt think for a second he has that sort of effect on me.

"Well its a good thing you do know better,because if you tried, the only kiss you would be getting is one from my fist" I answered back. He was still cluching onto my waist holding me close to him.

"Maybe willing to take that risk" He said beinign to close the gap between us. In a moment of panic not know what to do I placed my hand over is mouth before he got to close.

"Only in your dreams" I whispered before moving out of his clutches

"well I do like a challange" he added

I grabbed the clothes from the bed and walked towards the door, face incredibe red but hiding it the best I knew how.

"Its getting late, ill return the dress to you tomorow , Goodnight ...Killian" I wished him

"Goodnight Miss Darling"


End file.
